The Greatest Pie in Existence
by DLHKM
Summary: Castiel knows what he wants: Dean Winchester. Now if only Dean would "make a move". Destiel, SamxMeddling. T for language and mentions of sex.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

* * *

It all starts with a television program.

Castiel cocks his head to the side as he struggles to understand the characters on _Dr. Sexy, M.D_. Several of the female doctors choose not to follow their dress code for the sake of appearing attractive, despite one character's constant reminders that women should be valued for more than their bodies. He would ask about this contradiction, but Dean would most likely not appreciate the interruption of his program, and Sam is purchasing food.

So Castiel remains silent and leans against the headboard, his shoulder settling against Dean's. The contact is comforting, and Castiel is glad that Dean doesn't move away. He knows that his close proximity sometimes makes Dean uncomfortable, but that knowledge has done nothing to curb his desire for Dean's touch.

Or for Dean.

It was not very difficult for Castiel to realize that Dean Winchester is important to him. He enjoys being in Dean presence more than any other being's. He feels compelled to answer when Dean calls, something far greater than his desire to come to Sam's aid.

_"We do have a more profound bond."_

Castiel knows that very well. When he isn't in Dean's presence he feels as if there is an imbalance in the world, everything turning slightly off-kilter until he finds his way back to Dean.

Castiel never feels so strongly about Sam's absence. He worries for Sam, yes, but his Grace doesn't ache when Sam isn't near. At the moment, Castiel actually feels content, despite Sam's absence, although he believes that these feelings are inspired by Dean.

And yet, if Dean were the one gone Castiel would be sitting here uncomfortably, waiting for Dean's return.

(He stood to accompany Dean the last time he went to fetch his and Sam's dinner, but Dean assured him he didn't need assistance.

"Watch out for Samantha here, will ya'?" Dean had said, grinning in response to Sam's sulky look.

Castiel had never watched Sam so intently.)

Castiel isn't sure what to make of this. Why is it that Dean inspires such responses from him?

He's torn from his thoughts by the shouting coming from the television.

"_I can't stand him!" One of the physicians on the television cries, throwing her hands in the air, "He's so irritating and-"_

_Her brunette friend interrupts her, "He's all you can think about, you always want to be around him_, _and all you want to do is make him smile?" _

Castiel watches intently, surprised by how accurately this describes his feelings for Dean.

_The first woman nods slowly, apparently shocked, and asks, "Is it that obvious?"_

Castiel frowns, wanting very much to know what the brunette woman had concluded about her short friend. Because it isn't obvious to him.

_The brunette nods, smiling gently, "That you love him? Yeah."_

Oh.

Castiel glances at Dean_, _noting how immersed in the program he appears to be, _'Is that an accurate description of how I feel?'_

He thinks of Dean, noting that all of the indicators used by the brunette to justify her conclusion apply to the way he acts toward Dean. Castiel prefers Dean's presence to everyone else's, even his brothers and sisters. And he certainly thinks about Dean often.

Not to mention the fact that Castiel has spent several days searching for the best pie in all of existence for no other purpose than to please Dean.

_Is that what love is?_

_"Love?" The shorter woman shakes her head, frowning slightly, "I don't know if I _love _him."_

Castiel agrees with the petite woman; this is very difficult to understand. He waits anxiously for the brunette's next words.

_The brunette arches a brow, her dry tone reminding him of Sam, "So you get pouty the second he leaves the room and hide away in your room when he so much as _looks _at another girl, and you're not in love with him? You've been hanging off his every word for years, Becca. There's no way you're _not _in love with him."_

Castiel sends up a prayer thanking his Father for this much needed guidance. His Grace is emitting a sort of warmth that he's not accustomed to, like what he normally feels in Dean's presence, but amplified.

Castiel assumes this is what it's like to realize you are in love with someone.

He likes the feeling.

_"So...what do I do?" The physician asks. _

It's all Castiel can do not to nod. He doesn't think it would be wise to ask Dean such a question, but he would very much appreciate some advice on this unfamiliar topic.

_"Just drop some hints and wait for him to make a move." The brunette suggests, smiling gently, "I'm sure he'll get that you want him to fuck you senseless in no time."_

Castiel flushes just as the small woman on the screen does.

Is that what he desires?

He imagines Dean's body covering his as their mouths mold together, and shivers a bit. He does want Dean, in every way.

Dean turns his head to look at Castiel, their faces so close that Castiel would only have to inch forward to kiss him, "You cold, Cas?"

Castiel shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Dean shrugs, although he seems a bit perplexed, and returns his attention to the television.

Oh, to be that television...

Castiel bats away the irrational flash of envy.

What a foolish thing, to envy a television.

But Dean is excellent at inspiring unfamiliar emotions in Castiel.

Like love.

Castiel furrows his brow, wondering how long it will take for Dean to "make a move", as well as what "dropping hints" consists of.

A brilliant thought occurs to him as Sam enters the room, laden with bags of fast-food.

Sam happens to be tall and brunet, just as the girl on the show is.

* * *

Sam stares at Castiel, his words slow as though he's still processing what Castiel has just told him, "Wait, so you think I look like a girl on Dean's stupid soap?"

Castiel stifles the urge to say that nothing Dean likes is stupid, because Dean is a remarkably intelligent individual, instead nodding and saying, "She is very tall and has brown hair. She also appears to be very compassionate, like you."

Sam doesn't seem to know how to take that, but appears to decide on not being offended (Castiel realizes, belatedly, that men don't appreciate being compared to women). He smiles weakly and shifts in his chair, "Uh...thanks, Cas." Castiel glances nervously in the direction of the diner's bathroom, not wanting Dean to overhear this, "So, what do you need advice on?"

Castiel takes a deep breath, "I would like to know how to make Dean take an interest in me...romantically."

Castiel can't help but be surprised when Sam laughs.

He frowns, not understanding the reaction, "Was that funny?"

Sam chuckles a bit more, "Definitely. I never thought you'd figure it out." Sam takes a sip of his coffee, and Castiel marvels at how similar this conversation is to the one he witnessed last night on the television. He was right to come to Sam with this. Sam shakes his head, seeming a bit surprised, "I thought Dean would just end up jumping you."

Castiel's eyes widen at those words, "Dean has feelings for me?" He pauses, adding for clarification, "Romantic feelings?"

Sam nods, taking a bite of his fruit salad, "Yeah."

This is beyond anything he ever expected.

He feels an intense joy that makes him want to rush to Dean and fall into his embrace. But he can't. There must have been a reason for Dean not having admitted his feelings, some obstacle that must be overcome.

Castiel narrows his eyes, determination filling him. He's excellent at overcoming obstacles, especially when Dean is involved.

Castiel meets Sam's eyes, feeling very much like he's being debriefed, "What should I do?"

"Something nice?" Sam stares thoughtfully into his drink for a moment, "Maybe you should get him a pie or something."

Castiel allows a small, relieved smile to grace his features as he informs Sam, "I located the greatest apple pie in existence as you slept. I will retrieve it presently."

And then he's gone, leaving Sam to wonder whose pie Castiel is about to steal.

He decides he really doesn't want to know.

But he does want to know what other sorts of things Castiel does when he's not with them or ordering around angels, because he never expected a pie hunt, of all things.

Really, he shouldn't be surprised: Castiel _adores_ Dean. Sam's just glad he realized it.

Because all the longing stares are _really_ uncomfortable, almost to the point of being painful. Sam feels like he's choking on unresolved sexual tension half the time.

And Dean really deserves to be happy.

Sam watches with a slightly amused smile as Dean makes his way back to their booth, his eyes immediately shooting to Castiel's spot.

"Where'd Cas go?" Dean asks gruffly, sliding into the booth. Were he anyone else, Sam wouldn't have caught onto the twinge of disappointment in his voice. But, being Dean's brother, he catches it.

And decides to tease him.

"He said something about meeting up with an angel buddy." Sam says, doing his best to sound casual.

Dean's brows knit together, his sandwich halfway to his mouth, "Angel buddy? I didn't know Cas had any angel buddies."

Sam nods in agreement, schooling his features into a puzzled expression, "And it's weird, the look he got on his face when he mentioned the guy-" Dean's hanging onto his every word, grip tightening on his BLT, "-it was like he had a crush on him or something."

Dean's eyes flash with something Sam can't pin down, "Really?"

Jealousy, definitely jealousy.

"Yeah." Sam responds, making a show of appearing deep in thought before delivering the crippling blow, "Do you think Cas has an angel boyfriend?"

Dean shrugs, but Sam can see through the act, "Dunno, Sammy. Don't really care."

Sam watches as Dean bites viciously into his sandwich, wondering if he's taken it too far.

He notices the wounds in Dean's BLT from where his fingers dug in.

Yeah, probably too far.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asks, grinning widely at his success.

Dean doesn't look up at him, probably thinking of Cas with another guy (angel), "Yeah, Sam?"

"I just made that up." Dean sets his sandwich down, a confused (and, underneath that, relieved) look on his face, "Cas is actually off getting you the-" Sam allows his voice to drop, mimicking Castiel's, as he quotes,"'greatest pie in existence' because he's completely in love with you." And, just to make a point, Sam adds, "He told me so."

Well, admitting to it is the same thing.

Dean stares blankly at Sam for a moment before deciding that Sam is still screwing with him and forcing a laugh, "Nice one, Sam."

Sam gives him an unimpressed look, "Dean, you can't tell me you didn't want to kick the crap out of Cas's imaginary angel boyfriend a second ago. Stop being an ass and accept how in love with him you are."

Dean doesn't respond, but at least he looks like he's thinking over what Sam has just said while he's finishing his deformed sandwich.

* * *

Castiel returns to the hotel room at around seven o'clock, pie box in hand.

His original intention was to grab the pie as it was, but the elderly woman who baked it had caught him.

Surprisingly, all she wanted to know was why he needed the pie. So Castiel told her that he wanted to impress a man he aimed to court (or be courted by?), and she cooed delightedly, insisting that he allow her to box up the pie. Castiel consented, not understanding her excitement, but appreciating the gesture nonetheless.

He's relieved to find that Dean is the only one in the room. Sam's presence would only serve to make him more nervous, especially because Sam is his pseudo-commander in this situation.

"Dean." Castiel greets, holding out the box gingerly, "I got you pie."

Dean sits up on his bed and stares at Castiel, who tries not to shift nervously.

"It's the greatest pie in existence." Castiel continues, waiting for Dean to have some sort of reaction. He deflates a bit when Dean continues to stare, but keeps speaking despite himself, "The woman who baked it was very kind."

Dean finally speaks up, face closed off, "Cas...why did you get me that pie?"

Castiel can't help but feel flustered. Neither Sam nor the brunette on the television had prepared him for this.

Should he admit to his love for Dean? Sam told him that Dean reciprocates his feelings, but isn't Dean meant to make such admissions?

Castiel is positive he's not meant to "make a move".

So instead of professing his undying love for Dean, Castiel decides to speak another truth, "I wanted to please you."

Dean stands slowly, moving so that he and Castiel are yet again face to face. Castiel eyes Dean's pink lips, struggling to contain himself as Dean asks, his voice low, "And _why_ do you wanna' please me?"

Castiel's eyes dart between Dean's lips and eyes as he flounders, no intelligent response coming to mind.

Castiel sighs, his voice little more than a whisper, "I don't know what to do, Dean."

And then Dean smiles, his eyes lighting up as he leans in, pressing his lips to Castiel's. He pulls back after a moment, smirking at Castiel's stunned expression, and replies, "Maybe something like that?"

Castiel can only nod, his eyes sliding closed as Dean swoops in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first Destiel! For anyone interested, I currently have a DeanOc in the works. I won't be posting it until it's done, but I'll give you a sneak peek. Let me know what you think!**

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**Until next time!**

**_How to be Happy (preview)_**

She gets it. She gets that it would be foolish of Dean to buy into her story, and that she shouldn't be upset with him. But it's stifling, and not only is he using her own gun against her, he called her a bitch. So yeah, she's pissed.

But not pissed enough to stew silently.

Heather's eyes brighten when the gas station comes into view, a pleased smile slipping onto her face. She eyes the small building, letting out a smug, "I told you so."

"Hey, I said shut up."

Heather scowls.

She steps aside, watching silently as Dean punches through the glass door, using his over-shirt to protect his hand from glass shards. He reaches through and unlocks the door, pulling his arm out of the hole and gesturing for her to go first. It's irritating, but she complies without uttering a word of complaint.

"How'd you know no one'd be here?" Dean asks. Heather opens her mouth to reply when he continues, "Never mind."

Right. Because she's a demon bitch who speaks nothing but lies.

He prods her in the back with the gun, shoving her towards a corner of the store, "Go stand over there. Don't move, or I'll shoot you."

Heather obeys, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from making a smart ass comment. She's just going to have to suffer through this until they get to Bobby's, at which point she will say all the snarky things she wants.

_'I can't believe I'm in _fucking_ time out.'_ She thinks sullenly, standing as still as she possibly can while Dean re-ties his over-shirt around his waist, looking every bit like an action hero.

Heather tries not to continue down that road.


End file.
